


Once Upon A Time

by Ever_Dreamer



Series: SPN Challenges [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Movie Night, Pan's Labyrinth - Freeform, Reader-Insert, casablanca - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: A/N: Written for @sdavid09 ’s TaleTeller’s Fright Night Challenge and @kittenofdoomage ’s Classic Movie Quotes Challenge. I got permission to combine these challenges together b/c of one interesting idea I had, so I hope you enjoy this!
Prompts: Pan’s Labyrinth with the quote ‘Is this supposed to happen?’ and Casablanca with the quote ‘This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.’





	

“Ah, movie night! Just me and the boys and no trickster angels around to spoil a post-hunt celebration.” I spoke with a smile, snuggling up on the couch. “Dean! Sam! Hurry up, guys! I want to start the movie at some point this evening!”

“Hey! Don’t get your panties in a twist, Y/N! We’re comin’!” I heard Dean shout from the library. They were finishing up putting away all the lore books we had used for this latest hunt.

I closed the disc tray and waited for the DVD menu to pop up. Just when I went to hit play…

“Oh no. Oh, no fuckin’ way, Y/N! No stupid ass, dubbed, fantasy movie! Not watchin’ that shit! Pick something else!” 

Dean. Of course he would veto an intelligent horror/fantasy movie. I rolled my eyes and dropped my head on the back of the couch as both men made themselves comfortable around the TV. “And what, pray tell, is wrong with Pan’s Labyrinth? It’s a classic, Dean.”

“Yeah, a classic piece of crap! Seriously, pick something else.” 

I pursed my lips and gave him a glare. “You know what, Dean? Is it possible to watch anything that’s not westerns, action, or anime porn without you throwing a fit about it? It’s my night to pick and I want to watch this. Fucking deal with it!”

I turned back around and pressed play. The menu faded out and we covered our eyes as a white light flashed from the TV set.

The light faded and I opened my eyes, squinting as remnants of the brightness lingered.

“What the hell? Where are we?!” Dean exclaimed. I whipped my head around at his voice.

Sam had wide eyes. “Dude, why are you speaking _Spanish_?” Yep, I could hear them clearly in English but both brothers were speaking Spanish. I took in their clothing and noticed both him and Sam were dressed in Rebel garb. ‘No way’ I thought. I looked down at myself; green nightgown, green robe, beige shoes and a knapsack. Yep. I was dressed exactly like Ofelia.

Slowly I raised my eyes to room. Giant table, check. Magnificent feast, check. Three locked boxes in the wall with keyholes, check. The Pale Man, definitely check. Oh boy.

I glanced at the brothers, who were arguing with each other, and looked in the bag. Yep, a gold key. I moved towards the three boxes on the wall and pulled the key out. Remembering the movie well, I slid the key into box on the left and, after hearing the lock click, pulled the door open. I gently lifted the silver dagger from the box, taking in the beautiful, antique carvings on the handle, and slipped both the key and dagger in my knapsack.

Letting out a sigh, I turned back towards the brothers, who had been suspiciously quiet. 

“What the hell are you two doing?!” I screamed in alarm. The brothers dropped the food at my voice. They had started eating some of the food on the table. “You’re not supposed to eat any of that! It’ll wake the-”

The sound of cracking knuckles interrupted me. I closed my eyes, hoping that it wasn’t what I thought it was. I heard it again, followed by a sharp, gasping breath. I slowly opened my eyes and turned my gaze to the head of the table. The Pale Man was moving, placing his eye into the palm of his hand. Dean and Sam followed my gaze. 

“Uh…” Dean’s voice was a mere whisper. “ _Is this supposed to happen?_ ”

“Yep,” was all I could say as I watched The Pale Man repeat the action with the other eye. It raised its arms and placed its palms over its face, where the eyes should’ve been. It gave out an inhuman screech as it set its eyes on us.

I shook myself out of my stupor and backed up slowly, grabbing the boys’ coats as I passed them. “Run. Trust me, run!” We bolted out of the room, down the hallway, the sound of its bony feet shuffling behind us. The three of us ran into a wall, no way out and nowhere to turn, The Pale Man getting closer, another screech echoing through the hall.

“What the fuck is that?!” Dean yelled.

“The Pale Man, Dean. It’s the fucking Pale Man!” I shouted.

I stared at the wall for a second before remembering a piece of chalk in the knapsack. Ofelia had drawn a door to get in and to get out. I opened the bag and quickly found the tiny piece of chalk. As fast as I could, I drew a door on the wall, praying it would work. I pushed the wall but to no avail.

“Help me push!” I screamed. We pushed with all our might and the wall finally gave way. We shoved our way through the doorway, the Pale Man giving a final screech before the wall closed.

Leaning against the hard concrete, the three of us released deep breath. “What’s going on here?” Sam asked. “That shouldn’t have been real!”

Dean let out a huff “No shit, Sherlock! We were chased by a freaky Slenderman clone reject!” 

I rolled my eyes. “Pale Man, Dean. Not even related to Slenderman! Totally different world!”

“Pale Man, Slenderman… It looked pretty fuckin’ similar, Y/N. By the way, what are you wearing?”

I glanced down at myself, noticing the 1940’s dress and coat. I looked at Dean and Sam, the constable uniform and the tan trench coat and hat. That’s when I recognized the music. 

Sam broke the silence. “Well… I think _this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship!_ ”

“Shut it, Sam. Now’s not the time!” I hissed.

Why the hell were we jumping through movies? First, Pan’s Labyrinth and now Casablanca?! What the hell? I looked at Dean and I could tell when he figured it out as soon as I did.

“GABRIEL!”


End file.
